


everything is going to be okay darling... I promise

by demonhunterknight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Panic Attack, Previous self harm references, some angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: Dean remembers his time in hell





	everything is going to be okay darling... I promise

Dean had a spent an eternity in hell. 

Meat hooks tearing into his skin pulling and tugging on his body, causing him to writhe in agony. He had prayed and prayed. Prayed to God. Sam. Anyone.

The pain had been unbearable. It teared at his mind and his body. He cried out and screamed, begging for it to stop.

And one day it did.

It was the angel Castiel who had saved him, pulling him from the torture of taking souls and inflicting agonising pain them, he would never forget that. But at times like these, he believed it would be better if he stayed down there, trapped in the agony of it forever.

He was on the bathroom floor again. Shaking. Sweat rolled down his forehead which was tucked between his knees. 

He couldn't breathe.

His breaths came out in shaky panicked gasps, the sound of his choked out cries filled the empty bunker. 

He didn't know he was screaming until Castiel appeared next to him yelling his name. Dean practically threw himself into the angels arms, who looked down at the hunter in sorrow, this had happened before and it killed him to hear Dean crying into his shirt and shaking uncontrollably.

They sat like this for a while.

Slowly and what seemed like hours of Castiel rubbing slow circles into his back and whispering comforting words into his ear occasionally kissing his forehead, Dean's breathing became steady again, and then the shame and embarrassment kicked in, he tried to pull away from Castiel his face flushed in embarrassment, but Castiel held him tighter. Dean stared up at the angel tears still falling from his eyes. The angel's face contorted in sadness and anger at what had been inflicted on the hunter, he pulled back the sleeve of his jacket to see the faded scars of self inflicted injury, but there were no new cuts. He let out a sigh of relief. Cupping Dean's face with his hands he pressed his lips against the hunters tasting the salty tears that had reached his lips. Dean returned the kiss and when they broke the kiss he looked up at Castiel a small smile beginning to form, Castiel smiled back, it had been a while since he had seen one grace the hunter's face, and he pulled him into his arms once more and noticing Dean's eyes flutter shut he whispered softly.

"Everything is going to be okay darling... I promise"


End file.
